doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
History of Warforged
Warforged are formed from a blend of organic and inorganic materials. Root-like cords infused act as a muscular system that is wrapped around a framework of steel, darkwood or stone. Armored plates form a protective outer shell and reinforce joints. All warforged share a common facial design, with a hinged jaw and crystal eyes embedded beneath a reinforced brow ridge. A sigil is engraved into the center of the forehead; this is unique to each warforged. Beyond these common elements of warforged design, the precise materials and build of a warforged vary based on the purpose for which it was designed. A juggernaut warrior is a massive brute with a heavy steel frame, while a skirmisher can be crafted from wood and light mithral to grant it lithe and elegant movement. While they’re formed from stone and steel, warforged are living humanoids. The age of Warforges dates back to a millennia long-lost, theses beings are the pinnacle of creation. The perfect design created from the hands of Xangarth, the God of law and the forge. Many warforges do not remember how they came about being in the material plane, many have just been here sleeping and waiting for the Horn of Fate to ring them to battle once more. Long ago, in the gods war, the forces of law and chaos clashed and in their wake chaos was defeated, killed an banished the forces of law over took the material plane and left the world in order. But as all things do, the cosmos had to correct itself. You stand as a being of law, a creation of war and the ultimate for of life and creation. An eternal perfect golem, going beyond such techniques to having a soul yourself. Bound by the steels and metals of your home plane Xangarath tasks you with a few set of orders. 1. always bring law and order to the world, law is benevolent and beautiful but it is also the heavy hand that must enforce to protect others. 2. when the Horn of Fate blows, your purpose will resurface and a call of arms will claim you once more. When war comes you must answer. 3. In the eternal conflict to protect law vs chaos you will keep your sense open to finding 3 items: The black sword, The black jewel and The rune staff. These items should never fall into the hands of the lords of chaos for it dooms the balance of all. 4.There are three names you know of to serve and follow should they ever appear, the lords of law: Donbias, Arkyn and Shalod. When the conflict ended and the world was left empty of chaos as a god known as Pug, the God of nature, took up Chaos to rekindle the balance of the world. Many gods died but some came to be reborn as the cosmic order always fixes itself once more. Keep the secrets of Xangarath safe, for mortals can not fathom the secrets he holds.